1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing a notification from a vehicle to a person to be notified, depending on a situation and a content of the notification.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of apparatuses mounted on a vehicle causes a variety of contents of notification to a user (a vehicle user) who is one of the people to be notified. In addition, an apparatus that operates when the user is away from the vehicle, such as a remote air-conditioning-control system and a security system is being developed, which makes the notification necessary even when the user is away from the vehicle.
For example, an antitheft device for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H9-141004 watches whether a person approaches, touches, or intrudes into the vehicle, and, if any suspicious act is detected, calls a user at a telephone number stored in advance, and transmits an alarm in a sound.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-179205 discloses a technology for, at the time of completion of remote operation management of a vehicle opening and closing device by a keyless entry device, sounding a buzzer to report completion of remote control when a transponder ID can be received by a transponder communication machine and reporting completion of remote operation with blinking of a hazard lamp when the transponder ID cannot be received by the transponder communication machine.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-102332 discloses an information delivery method for storing preference information of a user and the number of times of operation in a server, which communicates with an in-vehicle terminal, to make it possible to provide information required by the user promptly.
Examples of a method with which a vehicle sends a notification to a user include a method of using a standard equipment provided in a vehicle like a lighting system, such as a head light, and a horn, a method with which an in-vehicle communication device indirectly communicates with a user via a telephone line or the Internet, and a method of installing a speaker or a display device.
Conventionally, in-vehicle devices individually select a method of notification and output the notification. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-141004, notification is executed via a telephone line. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-179205, notification is executed using a buzzer or a hazard lamp.
Therefore, it is impossible to select a method appropriate for situations around a user and a vehicle, and urgency of notification, and an amount of information of the notification content. It is likely that notification is not performed effectively.